


Notte di serenità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Omega Verse, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Charles ed Erik sono compagni di vita ed entrambi lupi. Una scenetta fluff su di loro e la loro famiglia.





	Notte di serenità

Notte di serenità  
  
  
La luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra faceva brillare la fede d'oro che Erik indossava. Teneva il capo affondato nel cuscino e i corti capelli gli aderivano pettinati e ordinati al capo. La testa di Charles era appoggiata alla sua fronte e i suoi capelli scarmigliati gli aderivano alla pelle grazie al sudore. 

Charles allungò il braccio facendo abbassare la spallina del maglione che indossava e strinse a sé il compagno. Dimenò la coda di lupo sotto le coperte e mugolò, facendo fremere le orecchie. Le sue gote erano rosate, le palpebre gli fremevano e sorrideva. Si sentiva provenire da fuori della stanza il rumore degli innaffiatori automatici del giardino della scuola. Sotto il braccio di Erik e quello di Charles che s'incrociavano, coperti fino al collo, c'erano tre bambini. Tutti e tre tenevano le orecchie da lupo ritte e dimenavano le code folte lunghe un indice e mezzo. 

Pepper teneva il capo chino e respirava regolare. I risvolti di pizzo del pigiamino erano appoggiati sulle sue gote paffutelle e le sue orecchie erano semi-coperte da ricciolini vermigli. 

Pietro gorgogliò, alzò il capo mantenendo gli occhi chiusi e strinse i pugni. Strofinò il capo contro il collo del genitore e sporse le labbra rosate. La gemella strinse le labbra, si agitò facendo fremere le ciglia e si appoggiò contro di lui. Con la manina afferrò il completino del fratello e lo strinse con le dita paffutelle. 

Erik sorrise, piegò le sopracciglia sottili. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolare sotto i tre figli.  
Raven si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e li guardò dormire. Le iridi dorate le brillarono e sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Alzò e abbassò ritmicamente i piedi nudi dalla pelle blu e dimenò la coda da lupo ricoperta di scaglie. Piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare i capelli rossi e le orecchie da lupo le tremarono.  
"Ora sembri tu indifeso, fratellone" bisbigliò.


End file.
